The Two Princes-Part 2
by Vennecca
Summary: A romance between Anduin Wrynn and Wrathion, The Black prince. They must learn to trust one another and their friendship begins to stir feelings in them both.


That night Anduin had a dream. As soon as he went to bed, Anduin drifted into a gentle peaceful sleep. The Holy Light washed over him and gave him a sense, more than a vision, that it approved of Anduin's tolerance and open mindedness towards a black dragon. Anduin felt that the Light was proud of him.

In his dream, Anduin and Wrathion were swimming in a wide river. Wrathion began to struggle, even in calm water. He was not understanding how to stay afloat, but Anduin supported him, taught Wrathion to propel himself with his arms and legs, how to hold his breath, how to float on his back. The two of them lay there on the surface of the water letting the sunlight warm them and the water cool them. They linked arms to not float apart. Anduin was happy.

That night Wrathion had a dream. His sheets were cold and the pale moonlight shining through the window chilled him. All the color of the world faded into hues of blue and grey.

In his dream Wrathion walked the forests of Pandaria. The soft wind hustled the bamboo leaves and sunlight fluttered between the branches onto the grassy forest floor. A stream trickled nearby and Wrathion knelt to drink. The cool water was sweet and wonderful. He took off his clothes and eased himself into the water.

A cloud appeared above him nd shrouded the stream in darkness. The water grew colder and colder. It began to flow faster. Wrathion knew he had to get out but he could not. The water rushed and swept him away until it reached the ocean. It tumbled him over and twisted him beneath the water until he thought his lungs would explode. He could hardly see a light and he frantically swam toward it. He reached the surface and gasped for breath. He began to see.

In the distance, the continent of Pandaria raged in fire. Green, red, yellow, orange, and violet flames licked every inch of the land. "No!" Wrathion tried to scream, but found his voice silent.

His dream stretched his vision further and further until he could see the entire world. Demons crawled upon every continent like ants. Fire had devoured every plant and the oceans steamed away. And the sha...

There was one sha at the center of the world...laughing. laughing at Wrathion!

"No!" He tried to scramble again, and found himself sitting upright in his bed. Anduin sat beside him and had grabbed hold of Wrathion's arm. He must have bee flailing his limbs.

"It was just a nightmare," Anduin told him. But it wasn't. Wrathion had seen Azeroth fall. He had seen the horrors of the burning legion.

"Wrathion, are you all right?," Anduin seemed concerned, "You look...well not pale...but sickly. Do you want to talk about it?"

Wrathion was embarrassed to be caught showing weakness. He didn't know how to respond. He certainly did not want to talk about it! He jerked his arm from Anduin's grasp.

Cool morning air drifted in through the window. The sun was barely peeking its rays over the horizon, ringing the sky a vibrant pink. Anduin looked sorowfully at Wrathion. His deep blue eyes stung Wrathion. "Let me share your pain" they almost said to him.

Wrathion looked away. He gazed out the window and recalled a saying he had heard aboard a ship during his travels to Pandaria. "Red sky at night is a sailor's delight. Red sky in morning makes a sailor take warning." Wrathion wondered how red the sky would have to be to indicate an ill omen.

"You should get dressed," Anduin told him, "I will have Tong make us breakfast.

"Thank you," was all Wrathion would say in response.

Anduin hobbled down the stairs on his walking stick, using it as a crutch under one arm, and clutching tightly to the railing of the stair as he went. He winced now and then, but knew that exercise was good for him, would help him recover.

Wrathion sat stairing out the window, watching the sky change color. Clouds shifted slightly, a bird would flutter by, and the chill morning breeze drifted in to tickle Wrathion's bare skin. Yes, he ought to get dressed.

The morning air bit like ice into Wrathion as he dressed himself. The cold seemed to seep under the fabric and slide between the scales of his attire. Even the gold thread of the embroidery was freezing to the touch.

A warm smell lifted over the balcony railing to Wrathion. Breakfast no doubt. His stomach grumbled in agreement. Maybe food would help ease the terror of the night and let him relax. He made his way down the stairs to find Anduin seated at the table with his leg propped up on the seat beside him. Tong was filling plates with a yellow something and filling cups with tea. Thats exactly what Wrathion needed right now! Hot tea to warm him inside and out. He must be ill somehow, as Anduin had suspected. Dragons - especially not black dragons - do not get chilled like this.

He sat across the table from Anduin and forced a smile to pretend he was doing just fine. Tong brought over the plates and tea. "I hope you like eggs," Anduin grinned, "I asked Tong to make it special for me. I havent had eggs and hash browns since I was in Stormwind."

"Eggs!" Wrathion's eyes flaired in alarm. Anduin hadnt understood when he had asked for them, that Wrathion was an egg not long ago.

"They are just chicken eggs. Hens lay eggs weather they become fertilized or not," Anduin assured him. Wrathion calmed. He had not been thinking. Another weak point in the day. He was quietly ashamed of himself.

Anduin picked up his eating utensils and hesitated. A frown smeared across his face. He had not thought about how to eat eggs and hash browns with chopsticks. This might be rather difficult.

Wrathion saw the dilemma and decided he would skip the chopsticks all together. As Anduin poked and fumbled with the two sticks and failing to pick up any of the egg, and very little of the potato, Wrathion lifted a dark skinned hand and scooped the food into his hand. Less than civilized, but incredibly more effective.

He liked it. The fluffy buttery egg was a lovely sensation to devour, and it seemed to settle his lurching stomach well. The potato, shredded and fried, was also tasty, though a black dragon is not used to eating vegetables. He looked up at Anduin to smile his approval.

And there Anduin was staring back at him with his blue piercing eyes again. Silently worried. Pleading to let him help.

"This...is...quite good," Wrathion tried to ignore it.

"I hope it makes you feel better," Anduin had given up on the chopsticks also and was fingering food into his mouth, "You had me very worried."

"It was only a nightmare."

"You were screaming."

Silence blanketed the room. Tong took a queue to be out of sight, this wasn't his business, and tended to some dishes around the corner. Any whisperings between guards of either prince fell into the mist in respect.

"Perhaps another time, Your Highness," Wrathion stalled. He wanted more time to think about it, or think about anything except it, before discussing his dream. Anduin took the hint and backed off.

He tried to change the subject. "I think I am going to try healing myself a little today," he announced. A guard or two shifted position. It would weaken him. So far Anduin had not attempted to heal himself for fear that it might slow his recovery. The exhaustion he might encounter from healing with such injuries might set him back, even for all the healing he would achieve. "I would like you to be with me, Wrathion."

"Why me?" Wrathion wondered. Anduin had plenty of guards, plenty of people to supervise him in any activity he could possibly begin here.

"A first step in trust," Anduin nodded, "We will have to begin trusting each other if we are going to be friends."

Wrathion understood. He nodded back. "This is not some way to find out easily what my plans are, young prince. It is going to take quite a lot of trust for me to share that with anyone."

"I am not asking you to share that. I am extremely curious, but it is your information to give. Nor am I trying to seduce you with friendship into telling me. I want to trust you, Wrathion. And I want you to trust me, but whatever you are doing will unfold in time, and if it is too important to share with me, I will understand."

This almost came as a shock to Wrathion. He was pleased, but had not expected Anduin to give up so quickly. He had been voicing daily his lack of trust, his suspicions, and his opposition to what he had witnessed Wrathion do thus far.

"All right," Wrathion agreed, "I will stop you if I feel there is need for concern."

"After I do it, I will most likely fall asleep. It will be difficult to wake me. It is important I do not over-exert myself or I may not wake up for a very long time, if ever." Anduins warning scared even himself. He had a second thought or two, but pushed them aside.

"I will stay by your side until you awake."


End file.
